The present invention relates to a bridge deck of the type used to support mobile concentrated loads, as for example, in roadway systems.
Most bridges, particularly beam bridges, comprise a bridge deck supported by underlying beams. Frequently, this bridge deck is a concrete deck resting on longitudinal and, in some cases, transverse beams. A conventional concrete bridge deck is exceedingly heavy--the weight per m.sup.2, including the asphalf wearing surface, amounts roughly to 700 kg--and is manufactured in a time-consuming manner. In the past few years, a great many bridges were found to be severely damaged, mainly by winter-time salting, and in need of reconstruction. Reconstruction of a bridge with a concrete deck means that the bridge must be closed, wholly or partly, for a very long period. Light bridges are sometimes provided with a deck of planking which in its entirety can be supported by secondary beams or the like. Wooden decks have a relatively short life and must be reconstructed time and again.